Aircraft have been used to lift payloads. In some cases, multiple aircraft may be used to lift a payload. Each lifting aircraft may be tethered to the payload. An aircraft with a payload tethered to it experiences a load (force) due to the payload tethered to the aircraft. A battery or other power source of the aircraft may be desired to be conserved. Due to wind, the position or trajectory of the aircraft may not be optimal, causing the tethered aircraft to consume greater battery power than desired.